Giving It Our Best Shot
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Story about Shawn and Juliet trying to have a baby. Second part to my other story "You have to admit that man can handle a baby". SHULES FIC!
1. Eighty-Five Percent It Won't Happen

-I don't own Psych... This story is a second part to my other story "You got to admit that man can handle a baby".

Juliet was sitting at her desk, Lassiter had his chair pulled up on the other side because they were working together on a case when Shawn walked into the station and over to them then he wrapped his arms around Juliet's back.

"Hey cutie." Shawn said.

"Hey, what are you doing here already?"

"It's three o'clock, I'm right on time."

"It's already three? Today went really fast."

"Yup, now its time to go home and conceive our child." Shawn said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you please not talk about having sex with my partner while I'm sitting right here?" Lassiter asked.

"Well you might want to walk away then." Shawn said and Lassiter got up and walked away.

"You know were not going home right?" Juliet asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you already forget, we have to go to the fertility doctor today."

"I thought we deciding on not going there."

"Shawn we have been trying for five months, I just want to know."

"Okay fine. You didn't tell Lassiter where we were going, right?"

"Nope, and Shawn even if you have a problem that makes you unable to have kids it doesn't make you are any less of a man."

"I know, it's just a little embarrassing."

"Everything will be fine Shawn."

"Alright, lets get going then." Shawn said and they left. When they got there they were asked to wait in the waiting room where they were the only couple in there.

"Jules, I don't know if I can do this."

"This will be over soon and we can go home, you have to stop worrying."

"I can't, it's not easy."

"Well maybe I can help you." Juliet said and pulled Shawn by his shirt over to her and kissed him very passionately, his mind was finally cleared and all he was thinking of was how amazing the kiss is when the doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer." The doctor said and they broke apart from their kiss.

"Hey doctor Jenny, we were just...ah... wait I'm thirty-eight I don't have to make up some lie." Shawn said.

"Shawn you can go into room two just down the hallway and Juliet you can follow me." The doctor said and they stood up.

"Good luck Shawn." She said and gave him a quick kiss and we walked away then Juliet began to follow the doctor.

"I can't believe Shawn is all grown up and trying to have kids now, when I started working he was the first baby I delivered and he was my patient till he was eighteen." The doctor said as they walked.

"I bet he has a handful." Juliet joked.

"Yeah, I remember back when he was like ten he would tell the girls in the waiting room he was a doctor and a kiss would make them all better. He was such a little flirt."

"Yeah, he tired that one on me once."

"So is he still a flirt?"

"He was till we started dating years ago."

"Your pretty special then, to get him to settle down."

"Yeah, he reminds me of how special I am to him everyday."

"That's sweet." She said as they got to the door. "This is the room we need." She said and they walked in. When Juliet was done she went out into the waiting room, a while later Shawn came out.

"Hey, how did it go." Juliet asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Jenny said she will call tomorrow with our results."

"Okay, so we can go home now?"

"Yeah." Juliet said and they started walking to the car. "Jenny also told me about you playing doctor when you were younger."

"She told you that, what happened to doctor/patient confidentiality?" Shawn joked.

**The next day... **

Shawn sat on the couch in his apartment watching television when the phone rang.

"Hello Spencer residents... Oh hey Jenny... Okay, so what does that mean?... Okay thank you, Bye." Shawn said and hung up the phone. He sat and waited for Juliet to get home, when she walked in she took her shoes off and set her purse down then walked over to the living room where Shawn was.

"Hey." Juliet said and gave Shawn a kiss.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Good, did Jenny call?"

"Yeah... its not good news Jules."

"What's wrong?"

"Here sit down." Shawn said and they both sat on the couch. "Jenny said that you have some problem with your uterus so there is about a eighty-five percent chance you may not ever get pregnant."

"So- so we can't be parents?" Juliet said trying not to cry.

"We will be parents Jules, if we can't have a child ourselves we will find another way. I promise you that." He said and pulled her in for a hug. "We are going to keep trying and if it doesn't work out we will check our other options."

"Alright." She said and a few tears ran down her face.

"We will be parents Jules." He said and wiped the tears off her face. "I love you. Jules"

"I love you too Shawn." She said and resting her head on his chest and he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Everything will work out."

-First chapter, What you think? I have no idea when I can update again but I will try as soon as possible. Please review :)


	2. Gotta Love That 15 Percent

_Three and a half months later... _

Lassiter sat in the driver's seat of his Ford Fusion looking at a warehouse door though his binoculars, Juliet sat in the passenger seat and Shawn and Gus sat in the back seat.

"Spencer, stop humming!" Lassiter yelled.

"I can't help it, this is like the most boring stakeout of all time. Can't you at least turn on the radio?"

"We are supposed to be concentrating on catching this dirt bag." He said and looked over and Juliet. "Can you control your husband, please?"

"Shawn this will be over soon, just sit quietly for awhile longer." Juliet said looking back at Shawn.

"Okay, for you I will." Shawn said and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"He's entering the building." Lassiter said and Shawn grabbed his binoculars. "Spencer give me those back." Shawn watched as the door of the warehouse shut.

"He's inside, lets go get him." Shawn said.

"No, Gus and you wait in the car for two minutes then sneak in though the back door so we can corner him."

"Alright." Shawn said and Lassiter and Juliet got out of the car and walked into the warehouse.

"Were actually going to wait?" Gus asked.

"Of course not." Shawn said then tried to open his door but it was locked. "He forgot to unlock the doors before he left."

"I don't think he forgot."

"Why do we keep falling for that one?"

"I don't know." Gus said then they heard the sound of gunshots which made them both jump, on the cop radio in the car Lassiter said an Detective Spencer was shot and they needed an ambulance.

"Son of a bitch, Jules." Shawn said and tried ramming his door. "We have to get in there." Shawn said then elbowed the window and it broke open and he opened the door from the outside and they both ran into the warehouse. The man they watched walk in earlier was on the ground with gunshots in his leg and shoulder, Lassiter was holding his jacket on Juliet's side keeping pressure on it while she was lying on the ground. Shawn ran over to her and grabbed her hand, she gave his hand a very light squeeze. "Jules, how bad is it?" He said with his eyes already filled with tears.

"Shawn, I'm going to be okay. I don't think it's that bad."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Lassiter moved his jacket and Shawn lifted Juliet shirt up a little, the wound was on the furthest part of her side and nicked her skin. "See, it's just minor. Nothing to worry about." Juliet said and put her hand on Shawn's cheek to calm him down, Shawn leaned in a gave her a kiss.

"Your still losing a lot of blood, they better get here soon." Shawn said and they both looked at the blood pile on the floor.

"Shawn, that's not just my blood. Look at your arm." Juliet said and Shawn looked at his left arm, his sleeve was full of blood.

"It's probably just got cut on the glass from Lassie's window." Shawn said and Lassiter's eyes widened.

"You broke my window?" Lassiter said.

"You locked us in the car and when I heard my wife was shot I had to."

"Lassiter stop worrying about your car right now, Shawn and Juliet are hurt." Gus said.

"Let me see your arm Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn chuckled.

"You are lying on the ground shot and you are worrying about a little cut, It's nothing Jules."

"That is not a little cut, you may have hit a vein."

"I'll check it out later, I'm worried about you right now." Shawn said and then they all heard the sound of sirens getting closer. "Thank god." He said then the door busted open and officers ran in with their guns out and over to the man lying on the floor, the EMT's ran over to Juliet and brought her to the ambulance and Shawn followed them and got in with her.

"Sorry Sir, partner's aren't allowed to come with only family." One of the EMT's said.

"I'm her husband." Shawn said.

"And he is hurt too." Juliet said.

"I'm fine, just help her."

OoooooOoooooO

When they got to the hospital Shawn went with Juliet into the room and the doctor checked out her wound, he gave her stitches and ran some tests and he checked out Shawn's arm and got all of the glass out then gave him stitches too.

"Juliet, you are very lucky. The bullet didn't do any harm to any of your organs or your baby." The doctor said and Shawn and Juliet both looked at him surprised.

"Baby?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes, your baby. You didn't know you were pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"No, we have been trying but I only had a fifteen percent chance of ever getting pregnant." Juliet said with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like that was a good enough chance, I'll leave you two alone." He said and started leaving the room. "Oh and congratulations." He said then walked out of the room.

"Our Baby." Shawn said and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Were going to be parents." Juliet said and they smiled at each other.

"Were going to be the best parents ever." Shawn said and kissed Juliet on the forehead then once more on the lips. "When are we going to tell everybody?"

"How about tonight, we can invite Gus, Lassiter and your dad over to our house for "dinner" and then tell them."

"Sounds good, now lets get out of this place."

-Sorry it took so long to update, I have a full time and a part time job so not much free time lately. I may be able to put another chapter up tomorrow if I have the time but if I can't if not sure when it will be up. Thanks for reading and pleaseee review :)


	3. We Got Some News

_**Later that evening at Shawn and Juliet's place:**_

"Shawn, will you stop pacing?" Juliet asked Shawn as he walked circle's around there living room while she sat on the couch.

"I'm just excited about being a parent and scared about telling everybody about it."

"Gus and Lassiter both already know we were trying to have a baby."

"They aren't the person I'm worried about telling."

"Your dad will be happy for you."

"He's told me my whole life that I can't even take care of myself, how is he going to think I can handle another human being?"

"You two have been doing so good lately, I'm sure he knows you can handle a child."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Probably? Shawn, I'm always right."

"Sorry, I forgot." Shawn said sitting next to Juliet and pacing a kiss on his stomach then one more on her lips as Gus walked into their place.

"Are you two always making out or do you just wait till I get here?" Gus asked.

"Well I told Jules we shouldn't be making out because you were going to be here soon but she tricked me into it."

"No I did not." Juliet said laughing.

"So how are you both doing, the wounds hurting at all?" Gus asked.

"A little but I'll live." Juliet said.

"Same."

"That's good, so what are you guys making for dinner?" Gus asked.

"Oh yeah, we kinda forgot about the fact we needed to make food." Shawn said to Juliet.

"How did you forget about the food part of dinner?"

"I don't know, how about I order some pizza?"

"Sounds good." Juliet said and Shawn grabbed the phone and ordered.

"Alright they said thirty minutes or less so lets all hope they are late so we get free pizza." Shawn said and then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He said and got up and answered the door. "Hey Lassie."

"Hi, how are you both doing?" Lassiter asked walking inside.

"Great, were both a little sore but it should heal up pretty fast."

"That's good, I'm glad you two are alright."

"You two, you really do care about me don't you?"

"No."

"Oh come on Lassie, give me a hug." Shawn said holding his arms out and Lassiter walked away to the living room then Henry walked though the front door. "Dad, you made it."

"Of course I did."

"Everyone is in the living room."

"Okay." Henry said and him and Shawn walked into the living room with everybody else.

"So everybody is here, what should we do?" Gus asked.

"Well the food is going to be another twenty-five minutes so we could all sit and talk, Shawn and I have something to tell everyone." Juliet said.

"Now? Maybe we should wait till later, get some liquor in everyone." Shawn suggested.

"Shawn." Juliet said and they all sat down and looked over at Shawn at her. "So today while we were at the hospital we got some news, were going to have a baby."

"You finally got pregnant?" Lassiter asked.

"Yup."

"That's so amazing!" Gus said and got up and hugged Shawn while Lassiter hugged Juliet then Gus hugged Juliet.

"So do I get a hug now?" Shawn asked Lassiter and he gave him a very quick hug. "Dad?" Shawn said looking over at Henry who was still sitting on the couch with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Henry said with a half smile and a tear running down his face.

"That's right." Shawn said and Henry hopped up and gave Shawn a bear hug. "Okay dad, I can't breath."

"Sorry, so how far along is it?"

"Were not actually sure, I still have to make an appointment to get it checked out." Juliet said while Henry hugged her then everyone sat back down.

"So have you two got any names yet?" Gus asked.

"No, we haven't gotten around to talking about that yet."

"Its not just names they have to figure out, you need to set up a room for the baby, buy it clothes, find a pediatrician. You also need to decide if one of you are going to work and the other stays home with the baby or if you are going to find a nanny." Henry explained.

"Dad, we got nine months to figure that all out."

"You say that now but the time is going to fly by then in nine months you won't be prepared, you need to start now."

"Don't worry about it, we can handle it."

"I know you can." Henry said just as the door bell rang.

"Hey Gus can you go get the pizzas for us?"

"Yeah sure." Gus said and got up and left the living room.

"Your going to be a father, could you stop tricking Gus into paying for stuff?" Juliet asked.

"I can't just quick cold turkey."

"Why do I fall for that every time?" Gus asked walking back into the room with the pizzas.

"I don't know, so we ready to eat?"

"I know I am." Juliet said.

OoooooOooooooO

Later that night before bed Juliet washed her face while Shawn was brushing his teeth in their master bathroom, she grabbed a towel and dried her face then turned to Shawn.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah sweetie." Shawn said and spit toothpaste into the sink.

"Do you think what your dad said was right? That the time is going to fly and we won't be ready when the baby comes."

"Maybe, it's really scary how many times my dad is actually right... But if you want we can start planning so we are ready."

"Like right now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, what are we going to do about work?"

"Once your leave is over you can go back to work then I can watch the baby while I'm working and if I have to do anything dangerous I will have my dad babysit."

"So your okay with me going back to work?"

"Yeah. It's not the sixty's, you don't have to be a stay at home mom."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I was worried that you were expecting me to not go back to work."

"I would never keep you from doing something you love."

"Thank you." Juliet said and gave Shawn a kiss. "Hmm, minty."

"So were you able to get an appointment?"

"Yup, the only opening was tomorrow at one so I have to leave work early."

"Okay, I'll have Gus drop me off at the station and I'll ride with you there."

"Sounds like a plan, now lets get some sleep." Juliet said and they both left the bathroom and got into bed.

"Night night baby." Shawn said to Juliet's stomach and kissed it. "Night Jules." He said and kissed her.

"Night." Juliet said and Shawn wrapped his am around her and they both fell asleep.

-I am so so so sorry about taking so long to update, I started a bunch of stories thinking now that I'm not working I would have time but I don't have as much as I thought. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime this week, and I know this won't matter till chapters ahead but I wanted to know what gender you think the baby should be? Boy or Girl? Thanks as always for reading and please review. :)


	4. Ultrasound, baby

-Hey Psych~O's! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been pretty sick so I'm sorry for the wait but I felt up to writing so I gave it a shot :)

The sun was just beginning to peak through the bedroom window and the birds outside were chirping, Juliet was snuggled up to Shawn who was stroking her hair as she slept. The alarm clock on Juliet's side of the bed went off and Shawn reached over and turned it off as she opened her eyes.

"Morning." Juliet said still curled up in his arms.

"Morning mom." Shawn said and placed a kiss on her lips then pulled back a bit. "That sounded a lot better in my head but out loud it was just creepy."

"Just a bit." Juliet said and gave him another kiss. "Have you been up? You look wide awake."

"Yeah, I woke up like an hour ago."

"And you have just been laying here the whole time?"

"Pretty much, I texted Gus and asked him to pick me up at the station at seven-thirty."

"Why?"

"So we can tell the chief together."

"How about you use our car while I'm at work since you are gonna be at the station later today anyways."

"Alright, that would work."

"Okay, I'm gonna get in the shower." Juliet said and climbed off the bed.

"Oh, can I join?"

"I don't have much time."

"I don't need much time." Shawn said getting off the bed and running to the bathroom while taking his shirt off.

"Well that's romantic." Juliet said and followed him to the bathroom.

OoooooOoooooO

"Come in." Vick said to Shawn and Juliet who were standing outside her door then the both of them walked inside her office.

"Morning chief." Juliet said.

"Morning, sorry I couldn't make it to your dinner last night."

"That's okay, we just ordered some pizza's."

"But we did have something to tell you." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet. "I'm pregnant." He said and Juliet slapped his arm then looked back at the chief.

"I'm pregnant." Juliet said with a big smile.

"Congratulations!" Vick said getting up from her chair and giving Juliet a hug then Shawn.

"Thanks chief."

"I can't believe we are gonna have a little Spencer running around these hallways, I'm gonna have to hire more officer's just to keep it out of trouble."

"Like you did when I started working here." Shawn said.

"Exactly."

"So I was wondering if I could get off at noon today because I have a OB-GYN appointment."

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Thank you chief." Juliet said then her and Shawn left the office.

"I'll be back to pick you up later." Shawn said and gave her a peck on the lips then went out to his car and drove to the Psych office, when he walked in Gus was sitting at his desk going though some case files with a half eaten twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey." Shawn said walking over to him. "Do you have anymore twizzlers?"

"Just this one." Gus said holding out the one he was eating then Shawn grabbed it.

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean you could have it Shawn." Gus said to Shawn who was eying the other room in their office and eating the twizzler. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at this room."

"Okay... why?"

"I need a playroom for the baby."

"You're gonna bring the baby to work with you?"

"Once Jules is off leave someone has to watch it."

"Juliet's going back to work?"

"Yes Gus, it's not the fifties anymore."

"I know that, I just didn't think you would be okay with watching the baby all day every day."

"Well think again Gus, I'm gonna be like a super dad."

"You won't be thinking that when the baby is crying non-stop."

"Babies love me... I think it's the hair, it comforts them."

"You do know that babies aren't just fun and games, right?"

"Of course I know that, I've seen Nanny 911." Shawn said taking a seat at his desk.

"So what are you going to do if we have to go somewhere take could be dangerous?"

"Leave the baby in the car, duh." Shawn said with a laugh and Gus looked at him shocked. "I'm kidding, I'll drop it with my dad."

"And he's okay with this?"

"He will be... Now lets go get some smoothies, your twizzler made me thirsty."

OoooooOoooooO

"Your chariot awaits my dear." Shawn said walking over to Juliet who was sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"Yay." Juliet said with a smile then stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I thought today would never end, I can't wait to see the sonogram."

"I can't wait to find out how far along you are so we can figure out which time we conceived it."

"That's odd that you want to know that."

"Well I want to let the kid know when it is old enough."

"You are not telling our child how we conceived it."

"I was kidding Jules, I want to know how far along you are so we know how much time we have to prepare."

"Shawn Spencer preparing? What have you done with my husband?"

"I never thought I'd say this but my dad is right, we aren't just taking care of us anymore. We are having a little baby, a mini you and me."

"It's going to be amazing." Juliet said and Shawn gave her a kiss from over the desk.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be that doesn't involve making me puke?" Lassiter asked from over at his desk.

"Yes we do and we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up." Juliet said and grabbed Shawn's hand. "We will see you later Carlton." She said and they both left.

OoooooOoooooO

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes." Juliet said.

"I guessing someone here is pregnant."

"Yeah, that would be me." She said with a laugh.

"Well lets get this ultrasound started then." The doctor said and sat in a chair next to Juliet then started the ultrasound. "Your chart said you got a bullet wound yesterday, how's that feeling?"

"It's alright, nothing to bad."

"That's good." The doctor said and moved around the device on Juliet's stomach. "That's odd."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well here is one arm, and here's two, then here is two more." The doctor said pointing to the screen.

"Oh my gosh." Juliet said with a gasp.

"It's okay Jules, it's our kid and we will raise it whether it has two arms or four." Shawn said.

"No Shawn, thats not what she means... it's twins."

"Twins? Two babies?"

"Yup, two healthy babies." The doctor said and Juliet and Shawn both looked at each other. "I'll give you two a minute then get a picture printed for you to bring home." She said and walked out of the room.

"Holy crap. we are going to have two babies."

"Yeah, is that scary?"

"No, it's perfect. This may be the only time you can get pregnant so it's better to have two."

"Your the best husband ever, you know that?"

"Oh I know." He said and gave her a kiss. "I guess your a pretty good wife too." Shawn joked and she slapped him playfully.

-So that's the chapter, I know I had many requests to make it twins so I did. Sorry it took so long to update but like I said I have been very sick the last few months, not sure when I will update again but hopefully I won't take as long as last time. Thanks for reading and please review :)


End file.
